The Machina Era
by Sonatawind
Summary: Before mechanids, there was living machines roaming the land, huminids living side by side… But things are starting to change for these beings in a world that's full of life… But has danger lying underneath the surface. This is a collection of those machines and their lives prior to the events of Origins… Prior to the war.
1. Taken Under Wing

Ben kept his distance as he looked at the graveyard before him, his eyes focused on a young girl who was knelt before two gravestones. She was quiet with the occasional sniffles that would escape her.. he knew very well why she was here.

_Poor kid… she doesn't deserve to have to go through something like this._

"Mama… Papa… Why did you have to die…?" she asked, for what felt like the 100th time. "Why did those monsters have to kill you?!"

Ben cringed a little as she cried out. He sighed a little, thinking about the talk he had earlier with the foster care taker.

_You're the closest to next of kin she has… I know you're not huminid… but please… she won't talk to any of us… Help her…_

Ben nodded to himself before rolling over to Clara, brushing her back with his wing.

"Clara." he whispered.

She jumped a little, looking up at him.

"B-Ben… H-How long have you been here…?"

"Few minutes…" He rolled closer to her, nuzzling her. She brought her arms around his wing, sniffling a little.

"I want them back…"

"I know you do… I wish they could come back too… Your parents were dear friends of mine… I was sad to see them go."

Clara sniffled, hugging a little tighter. "I don't wanna live in a foster care system… I wanna live with a family… I wanna have a mama and papa again…"

Ben nuzzled her again. "I know kiddo… I know…"

The little girl buried her face into his side, sobbing a little. "It's not fair… A...Am I a bad girl… Is that why Machina did this to me…?"

"No…" He scooped the girl on to his wing, rocking her a little, humming softly.

_I remember my mother used to do this for me when I was a pup…_

Clara relaxed a bit, curling up on his wing. _He's warm… Like Mama's arms was… Least he's still here…_

"All things happen for a reason Clara… I'm not liking what's happening to our world either… but I want you to know you're not alone… and you're not going anywhere near that foster care system."

Her head shot up in surprise eyes widening. "W-What…? B-But I'm all that's left-" It clicked. "... No way…!"

Ben gave a shy smile. "They talked to me earlier… according to your parents will I'm next of kin… if anything should happen to them… I was to be the one to take care of you."

Clara teared up a little, but it wasn't out of grief this time… It was relief. She hugged the crop duster, kissing his hood. "Thank you… Thank you… I'd like that…"

"Then it'll be done…" He nuzzled her. "My little pup."

She nuzzled him, giggling a little. "Yeah… That's me…" She smiled. "I love you…"

"I love you too Clara…" He turned around, letting both him and Clara have one last look at the gravestones before turning away, rolling off towards Propwash Junction.

"Let's go home."

"Home… I think right now that's my favorite word…" Clara yawned a bit, laying on his wing once more, trying to stay awake. It had been a long few days for the girl. "Cause home's where you are…"

Ben smiled, rocking her a little as he went on. He started humming the same song from earlier before singing softly.

"Never letting go… gotta learn to grow… I'll watch as you'll touch the sky… Still you fly… Now I know it's what you gotta do, find a dream that's new, give it all you got this time… still you fly… Still you fly…"

Clara smiled curling up as she started to drift. _I got a papa again… A real one…_

Ben sang on till Clara was fast asleep. Once they were in Propwash Junction, he was able to get a blanket and pillow for her with some help. After that, he went on back to hangar, settling down for the day, deciding he'd join Clara as well on cloud nine.

He looked at her, smiling as he closed his eyes, starting to drift.

_We may be different in more ways than one…_

_But deep down…_

_We're not that different at all…_

_I'll be the best parent I can be for you Clara… I promise._


	2. New Scenery

_Good luck out there… be safe. Come back alive if you can._

Jericho couldn't believe everything that was happening. One day he was leading his squadrons into battle… the next… he was being transferred from his barrack out on the sea to a small town.

_All because of these attacks that keep happening… Least it's not a full out war… Yet. _

Soon enough, he and the planes he was traveling with made a landing, each being shown to their hangars. Instead of turning in, he decided he'd have a look around the town. He wanted to know what he'd be protecting after all.

It was a nice small town. It was still growing as it were with new shops under construction and other things that were works in progress.

"Incoming!"

Jericho stopped in his tracks, seeing a young crop duster roll by, trying to get a herd of sheep to veer away from the roads.

"I swear you sheep can be so naughty." The crop duster blew his whistle, getting their attention. "Finally…"

He lead them back to the pasture before closing the gate.

"There…"

"Sheep problem?" Jericho asked.

The crop duster looked to him.

"Nothing out of the normal routine… You new here?"

"Was just transferred, I'm part of the Jolly Wrenches."

"Oh! You must be one of the War Birds they sent our way." The crop duster gave a nod of respect. "I'm Benjamin Crophopper, but Ben for short.

"Jericho Riley." Jericho snapped off a salute with his wing. "Nice to meet you Ben."

"Nice to meet you too… glad you're here… It'll be calming to everyone here to know that they'll be protected, me included."

"I'll do my best."

"And that's all we'll ask." Ben yawned a little. "Well… I need to turn in… I'll see you later."

Ben rolled off, leaving Jericho to wander through the town again.

By accident a plane bumped into him as she was rolling back to her hangar. "O-Oh! I'm sorry sir!"

Jericho rolled back a little. "It's alright, just be a little more careful."

She nodded, looking him over. "We got ourselves a war hero in our midst don't we?"

Jericho kept his best modest look. "Just here to do my job ma'am… Jericho Riley."

"Rebecca Meyer." She replied giving a nod and a smile. "Welcome to Propwash Junction Mr. Riley…"

"Just Jericho will do ma'am…" Jericho gave a gentle smile, looking her over.

She was a Cessna 402 in a teal and white paint job, some marbling decals on her wings, her eyes a grey color. She giggled a bit. "Please… Just call me Becky. Ma'am is for old biplanes."

Jericho chuckled. "Alright then… Becky."

Becky smiled giving a nod. "See you around… Be sure to stop by one of the oil pubs the huminids built recently… For squishies… They make a mean can of oil."

"I'll be sure to then… sounds wonderful."

"Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Maybe so."

Becky smiled. "I'd like that… Goodnight…" She headed back to her hangar taking one last glance back at Jericho. _A hero to protect the town…_

Jericho smiled a little before rolling off, deciding he'd head back to his hangar.

_Everyone seems nice here… I'll do my best to protect them._

_Even at the cost of my life._


End file.
